Just One Touch
by Cylinder
Summary: Kagome goes back to her time to catch some R&R and Inuyasha follows - as usual. The same cycle emerges; they yell, they insult but this time, it's taken one step further. And maybe that's not entirely a bad thing...


**Teenage Troubles**

* * *

"Inuyasha, get off me!" Kagome shouted, tugging her hand from Inuyasha's grasp. He growled in frustration and pulled her back.

"Now's not the time to go back, Kagome! We need to get the jewel shards and you're the only one that can detect them!" Inuyasha exclaimed, his pointed fangs showing angrily. Kagome kept her back turned to him and stuck her nose in the air.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome said sweetly. Inuyasha stared at her - confused for a moment – then let go of her hand.

"Kagome don't d-"

"SIT BOY!" Inuyasha grunted as he fell to the floor in a flash of red, eating dirt. Kagome let out a hum of victory and jumped down the well gracefully.

"Damn her." Inuyasha growled, struggling back onto his feet. He failed to realise Miroku, Shippo and Sango strolling towards him from the entrance of the woods.

"Inuyasha, she certainly is not the kind of person to take orders when it comes to going back to see her family. Why even bother?" Miroku spoke with wisdom. Inuyasha eventually stumbled to his feet and glared angrily at Miroku.

"You're one to talk! No matter how many slaps you get from women you've groped, it doesn't stop you!" He shouted, emphasizing with his hands. Miroku lifted a finger to his chin in thought.

"You know, you do have a point." One of his hands may have been visible, but the other was definitely preoccupied with a certain someone beside him, who had begun to flush angrily. Sango raised a hand and slapped him hard across the face, his yelp heard from the village below the hill.

Miroku lifted a hand behind his head, his cheek a powerful red, and laughed nervously.

"It's the possessed hand!" He laughed again and pointed towards his glove covered hand which was raised in innocence. Shippo shook his head.

"Sometimes I'm glad I'm not old enough to understand what goes on inside your head, Miroku."

* * *

Kagome sighed as she collapsed onto her bed in exhaustion after her nice, hot bath.

_Sometimes, it's almost worth getting dirty just to come back here to have a nice bath, _she thought to herself, sitting up straight on her bed. She leant over the edge of her bed and pulled out her brown satchel, taking her study books out.

_It's a shame I have to study in the free time I have to see my family, but I guess it's better than nothing. _She thought, extracting a colourful pen from her bedside drawer.

"Hm. It's always the same old boring stuff with you isn't it?" Kagome shrieked covered up her short nightshirt with her quilt.

"Inuyasha!" She screamed. Inuyasha jumped from her window sill and landed on the floor in front of her bed. He stared at her in confusion.

"What?" He asked, tucking his hands into his kimono. Kagome frowned in frustration, an obvious strain mark appearing on her forehead.

"You can't just come barging into someone's room like that! What if I was changing?!" She shouted, hitting him over the head.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?!" He shouted back. Kagome gritted her teeth.

"For having no respect for me!" She raised a hand to hit him again, but Inuyasha gripped her wrist before she could.

"You can be a right pain sometimes." He growled at her. Her fringe covered her eyes as she looked down at the floor.

"Sit." She whispered quietly. Inuyasha yelped and fell to the floor, causing dust to fall from the ceiling, his legs and arms pointed out in different directions.

"Two times in one day..." His small, pained voice groaned.

Kagome nodded and let out a' humph' of her second victory and bent down to pick up her books, unaware of her short nightshirt until the last moment. She stood up straight and pulled down the bottom of her nightshirt, before casting a weary glance back at Inuyasha. He looked away as soon as Kagome's eyes reached his and he concentrated on tapping his fingers impatiently on the carpet, one knee raised with his elbow resting lazily against it and his cheek rested against his other hand, a bored expression on his face.

"Inuyasha... I want you to leave the room so I can change into something more appropriate." Kagome ordered, frowning. He sat up, flustered.

"What, you think I was LOOKING at you?!" He barked. Kagome lifted her nose in the air.

"You know, you're almost as bad as Miroku." She stated. Inuyasha growled and scrambled to his feet.

"How dare you compare me to that lecherous monk I'll show y-" He was cut off by Kagome pinching one of his ears and dragging him out of her bedroom door. She gave him one last glare before shutting the door in his face.

Inuyasha growled again in frustration and sat himself down right outside the door, his hands tucked away in his kimono. _Stupid Kagome._

* * *

Kagome sighed and pulled her arms into a strappy, v-neck, black top. _It doesn't look like I'll be getting much sleep tonight. It's difficult to sleep when Inuyasha is around and I only have 2 days to catch up with all the school work I missed before Mr. Yoshima changes the topic._

After pulling on a small skirt, Kagome strolled over to the door to allow Inuyasha back in. But when she opened the door, he was gone. She frowned in annoyance. _Who knows what he could do if he isn't watched..._

She took a step out of her door, ready to call out Inuyasha's name, but was interrupted by the sound of her piano being played in the room opposite. She slowly stepped across the landing and peeked into the room where she spotted Inuyasha frowning in concentration as he pressed each key, then jumping when it made a sound. At the sound of her laughter, he stopped and moved his legs away from under the piano.

"Damn thing doesn't work." He muttered to himself, lifting his nose into the air and crossing his arms. Kagome giggled and seated herself next to him. She smiled up at him and flexed her fingers, before gently playing the keys. Inuyasha's eyes widened and he watched her in fascination.

"You need to play certain keys at a certain time, see?" She pressed one key and pressed a few others at the same time. She smirked at the look of amazement on Inuyasha's face and he quickly turned away, his eyes closed.

"I don't care. If it can't play music on its own it's stupid." He got up from the piano and stalked out of the room. Kagome sighed and shook her head as she stood. _What does it take to impress him?_

Inuyasha had seated himself on Kagome's bed again, his eyes scorching over a magazine filled with celebrities.

"Y'know, I don't know what you did before you came to the Feudal Era. There's no demons to kill out here and all you seem to do is work." He raised his eyes up to Kagome and gave her that half-smile that made her heart leap. She blushed slightly and turned away, her eyebrow twitching.

"It's not about killing in this time. You have to grow up, marry and start a family. Get a good job. That's what it's all about." She lectured him, picking up some of her studying books and placing them in a rucksack beside her bed. He snorted.

"That's the most boring thing I've ever heard. Who wants to have kids?" He looked up at the ceiling and stuck out his bottom lip, his cheek rested against one hand. Kagome turned and narrowed her eyes.

"I told you. It's not all about killing demons out here. Not all of us love to kill as much as you." She quickly turned away, knowing she had gone too far. Having kids and getting married had always been a touchy subject for her. That meant thinking to the future, when she no longer visited the Feudal Era.

She yelped as she was pushed against a wall, her wrists pushed down above her head. She opened her screwed up eyes and gazed into the golden gemmed eyes that belonged to Inuyasha. She blushed at the closeness of their faces and found she couldn't turn around to hide it.

"You know I don't like killing, Kagome. I do it because I have to." He held a steady gaze on her. She wasn't afraid of Inuyasha, she could apologise and he'd let go. But she didn't want him to let go.

_Kagome, what are you thinking?! Push him away and teach him who's boss!_ Her subconscious screamed at her, but she ignored it. Pushed it away into the back of her mind – just as she pushed away all other doubts.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha was slightly worried now that Kagome hadn't answered and scanned her face. He brought one of his hands down to her cheek and the corner of his lip upturned as he brushed his thumb against it.

"You're blushing." He smirked and edged closer so his mouth was right next to her ear.

"Do you like being close to me?" He whispered, his other hand capturing the side of her head. She dropped her hands from above her head and awkwardly placed them on his chest, ready to push away. But she didn't.

Inuyasha brushed his lips along the edge of her cheekbone and towards her own trembling lips. Inuyasha's smirk never wavered.

"I asked you a question." His lips made contact with hers every time he spoke a word and she gasped when he moved away slightly.

"Yes." She hurriedly replied, pulling him to her again. He placed both his arms either side of her head and ran his nose along her neck, inhaling her sweet scent. She sighed and almost let out a groan, but held it back to keep whatever pride she had left. Inuyasha was losing control himself, unable to keep up his teasing act. He wanted to kiss Kagome, even it meant showing weakness.

He brought his eyes back up to hers and scanned her face then dropped his gaze to her lips. He moved forward and closed the gap, pushing his soft lips against Kagome's.

She gasped this time and tightened her grip on Inuyasha's kimono, then ran her hands along his chest and up to behind his neck. Inuyasha's hands moved from the wall and began to find her waist, pulling it so she was even closer to him.

Kagome sighed into Inuyasha's ear when they broke apart for a breath and enveloped herself into Inuyasha's kimono. He began to kiss her neck and slowly worked his way down towards her collarbone.

"Inuyas-" Kagome began. She stopped and saw stars when he gently nipped a sensitive spot on her neck. He smiled into her neck and brushed his lips against it. He tugged on her clothes gently, backing onto the bed before whispering: "I'm in control."

* * *

Kagome woke up the next morning and winced at the bright light shining in from the window. She moved slightly and felt bruises beginning to find their way to the surface of her skin. She turned over and her eyes widened at the figure in her bed, then let out a sigh of relief when she realised who it was. She snuggled closer to him, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist. He grunted in his sleep but didn't move.

It was late morning when the couple finally got up, both of them not in the slightest bit fazed about what had happened the night before.

"This is your fault! We're going to be late back to Miroku and the others and they're gonna think something happened!" Kagome shouted. Inuyasha sniffed and upturned his nose to the ceiling.

"Hardly. If you controlled yourself in the first place then we wouldn't have-" He broke the sentence and a redness spread across his face. Kagome turned away too, a blush forming.

"Well, there's nothing to do about it now. I've got everything – lets' head back."

Inuyasha allowed Kagome to ride on his back so they got their quicker, even though it was a short distance. It was proving more difficult then he thought. She still smelt delicious from the night before, her slight arousal from this morning playing devil with his nose. It seemed Kagome was having difficulty as well, constantly shuffling around on his back.

It was relieving when they arrived at the well. They both stared at each other for a moment, scanning their bodies. Inuyasha shook his head to get rid of all thoughts and gestured.

"You down first." He murmured. Kagome nodded and jumped. He followed afterwards.

"Well well well. It seems you are a day late. Is there a reasonable explanation for this?" Miroku narrowed his eyes at the two of his friends who had just arrived and they both blushed and turned away from each other. Miroku's eyes lit up and he put his back to them.

"It seems our friends have been out canoodling while we have been worrying." Miroku opened his eyes to stare at Sango and wiggled his eyebrows. She sniggered and gazed at Kagome and Inuyasha, who were staring at each other hungrily now that Miroku's back had turned. Miroku sighed.

"They seem to have caught the hump bug." He commented. He shouted suddenly when a clobber around the back of his head sent him flying to the floor. Inuyasha had his fist raised and looked in surprise at Kagome, whose fist was now red from the contact, her eyebrow twitching in anger.

"Ouch, Kagome. What was that for?" Miroku sat up and pouted, sporting a lump the size of a golf ball. She 'hmphed' and turned away, walking off towards the village. Sango helped Miroku up after she had finished laughing and Inuyasha continued to stare in surprise after Kagome.

"Wait Kagome!" He ran forwards to catch up and she paused. He tugged her shoulder round to face him and she yelped in surprise when Inuyasha passionately placed his lips on hers. She forgot about the crowd behind them and wrapped her arms around his neck again, pulling him tighter to her.

"Oh, young love is sweet." Miroku grinned at Sango, still rubbing the back of his head. Sango hummed in agreement. Shippo had watched the whole charade and shook his head.

"I just don't get it."

* * *

**A/N: I decided to upload this. I had it on my comp for a while and it just needed finishing. Just so you know, Kagome is sixteen in this. It's the legal limit for you-know-what in my country, so that's what the legal limit is in this. Please R&R, add to faves etc.**


End file.
